Army Greens
by TheAfterShock
Summary: 'Daphne grabbed a brush and started to battle with Sabrina's hair. "It's really today. I'm really going to miss him." Sabrina looked down at her lap trying not to let Daphne know that she was going to miss Puck too.' Please review and flame!
1. God Gave Me You

**Army Greens**

**Summary:** Daphne brushed Sabrina's hair, " It's really happening today. I'm really going to miss him." Sabrina looked down at her lap trying not to let Daphne know that she was going to miss Puck too. One-Shot Rated K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sister's Grimm series. Or the song 'God Gave Me You' By Blake Shelton (Which is totally awesome.)

**A/N:** I'm honestly sorry if I have copied anyone. Cat has told me that she thinks there is a story like this, But, I haven't read it. I just dreamt it one night. I woke up at 4 a.m. to write it. I really hope you like it! This is my first fanfic. Sorry for all the changes in POV. R&R

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock-The worst sound in my life at the moment. It was, believe it or not, a song Puck had sung for my 16th Birthday. Now being just 4 days away to my 19th Birthday, I wouldn't let anyone hear what song I had on to wake me up. I slapped the sleep button. Knowing that I wouldn't actually sleep. I thought about it, I hadn't had the song playing all 3 years, but since Puck was leaving…

I glanced at the calendar just to make sure I hadn't messed up the date all along. Nope, still today. I threw on some clothes and nearly yelped when I saw my hair. I screamed for Daphne down the hallway (who was now sharing a room with Red).

"Daphne I need you!" I screamed a little more urgently ,"Now!"

"What?" I heard a muffled grunt, a door slam, and footsteps. "What's so-" She didn't really even have to ask. "Oh man. Sit down on the bed." She grabbed a brush and started to battle with my hair. "It's really today. I'm really going to miss him."

I looked down at my lap trying not to let Daphne know that I _was _going to miss Puck too. I'd be doomed for a life-long of 'I-told-you-so's.'

"Yeah. Ouch!" I held my head in agony. She had hacked at my hair so much she had a hunk of blonde knot in the brush. _Remind me not to use that brush again._ I thought to myself. Daphne snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Have you seen him yet?" She was half-way done with my hair now. It puffed out to the left side, but the right was flat.

"No." I replied. I had been sure that Puck would've tried to pull one last stunt. He hadn't, unless he was responsible for the rats nest on my head. I was still going to stay away for as long as possible.

PPOV

I really didn't like this _one_ bit. I ran away from the responsibility of running Faerie twice. And now, they were wanting me to be responsible for America! Not me personally, but they had drafted me. How they got my address even dumbfounded me. Although , being dumbfounded seems to happen to me a lot. I slowly got off my trampoline and went towards my closet (It wasn't really a closet, just a bunch of low branched trees I hung stuff on). I grabbed the uniform I had been instructed to wear. I looked out my window and saw the old lady talking to a man in a black suit in a black car (intimidating much?), in the driveway. I got everything on and started down stairs. I stopped short at Sabrina's, I mean Grimm's, bedroom. I put my ear to the door. I smirked. She had the song I had sang for her 16th Birthday playing. I knew she was probably still trying to pull the rats nest I had cleverly made in her hair last night. I didn't want to say good-bye to her. I barged into her room and looked at her. I guess I didn't know I was staring.

SPOV

Puck barged in to my room. I had just gotten that stupid rat's nest out of my hair, and had put it in a low pony over my shoulder. He was starring a little too long.

The A.D.D. part of my brain made me blush when I heard Puck's song-_ God Gave Me You _by Blake Shelton playing. I had asked him why he had sang a song -especially _that_ song- instead of just buying me something in the dollar store. He replied just saying simply that he didn't have the time to bother with going to an actual store for _me_. I was okay with this since…I noticed he kept glancing at me while he sang this song.

Anyway, He was staring at me _still._ A grin crept onto my face. "Shake your head, your eyes are stuck." To my surprise and amusement, he actually shook his head ever so slightly.

"Very funny. It's just your ugliness, I admire it," he said. Then turned and walked out.

PPOV

I shook my head. Why _was_ I staring?

"Very funny. It's your ugliness, I admire it." Oh, man. I insulted her again! I wanted to be nice to her today of all days.

I turned and walked out of the room. How was I going to make this up? Flowers? Chocolate? Nah, Sabrina wasn't _that_ type.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. 7:03. Twenty-seven minutes left, then I'd be on my way to boot camp. Literally.

SPOV

I stumbled down the stairs. I HAD to eat something. I couldn't get those words –Puck's words- out of my head. 'You're ugliness' but of course, I tried to cheer myself up. 'I admire it.' Nope. Wasn't working. I heard Timber-Elvis' son- bark at the door. I let him in and he tumbled upstairs. Yeah, tumbled. He wasn't through the 'puppy' stage. I walked to the fridge and opened it up. I grabbed a pudding and shut the door, well, tried to. My hand was _stuck_ to the fridge handle. I let a sigh escape my lips.

"PUCK!" I winced at the harshness of my own tone. Then, realizing I'd have to see him, winced again.

"Yes?" He asked. He looked at me with his 'I'm totally innocent' look. Which he had down so well. I almost thought it might have been Daphne that glued the handle…No. It was Puck. The stupid grin broke onto his face. The one that made me melt…inside. I tried to get that out of my mind. So I looked at his uniform. I hated the color. His sweater that he used to wear was better. A little lighter, and less formal.

I pointed at my hand. "Uh, get my hand off?" I couldn't pull that demand off.

Stupid grin.

"Crap" He muttered " Um, ok here." What? He was actually going to do it? And what was with the mutter? He sort of looked…angry with himself.

PPOV

"Yes?" I walked into the kitchen. Sab-_Grimm_ had screamed my name. The scream itself could've shattered Mirror's mirror in an instant. I didn't know why she had called, then trying to act normal, I grinned.

"Uh, get it off?" she, well, I assuming it was supposed to be a '!' instead of '?'. Then I realized I had pranked her- again! I wanted to only prank her- at the most- once today.

"Crap" I muttered. I had to make up for 2 pranks now. "Um, ok here". I leaned over. I started to take her hand off. This was –to say the least- awkward. I moved to a different position. Oh, great, now I was looking at her eyes. _Her very…no! This is your last day! You can't start with these feelings again! _I said to myself. I got off as quick as I could smiled-sort of- and walked to the front door.

7:17. Good-bye was coming to soon.

SPOV

I shook my hand out a few times then practically inhaled my pudding. I wanted-no needed- to say good-by to Puck. He couldn't leave yet. I ran out, then ran back inside and called for Daphne. She came barreling down with Timber hot on her heels. We sped out. Puck looked…sad? I thought he'd be happy! They were lifting the barrier for_ him_!

I went up to Puck and looked up at his green eyes (he was at least 3 inches taller than me). I was going to miss him. He looked at me too. Wow, were we having…a moment?

PPOV

Daphne, Grimm-no, Sabrina, and that mutt came barreling out. Sabrina walked right up to me. She was staring, I was too. She was, well, beautiful, and I had been trying to ignore it. I was 4,020 years old now, I should have learned by now. She made one swift movement and kissed me on the cheek. I had dreamed of her kissing me before but it never happened. Unless you take the time I almost drowned. I hugged her-hard. "I love you" she whispered. _Whoa, wait, what? _ My mind screamed at me. Had she just said…. Now? I WAS LEAVING! I had tried so hard not to stir those feelings again…and now... Well, I loved her too.

I swooped her up in my arms and we kissed. For the first time in a long time. "I love you too." I whispered after we broke away.

She rested her head on my shoulder, "Don't go."

I wanted so badly not to. But I couldn't. "I have to. I'm sorry, but don't worry." I grinned for what I was about to say, "I'll be back." She kissed me once more. We came back to reality then, as I noticed Marshmellow staring up at me.

"Uh, can I please say bye…please?" Marshmellow had been watching, she had a smug grin on her face though.

SPOV

Whoa, I so didn't expect my feelings to get away from me like that. Oh, well. It turned out alright.

"Uh, can I say bye…please?" Daphne had a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, of course." I hugged Puck and then stepped back.

Red came over and handed me a tissue-that's Red, always there to comfort me- I was _so_ glad I wore tear-proof eyeliner. I heard Daphne say behind me," If you try and of that on me," she said glancing over at me," things will _definitely _get funky!"

"Don't worry," Puck said chuckling," I've got a girlfriend." He looked at me with that grin. Daphne gave him a humungasaurus hug-yeah, I've started to use a couple of Daphne's words- then let go. She walked over to mom and dad and hugged them-not that they were going anywhere.

I gave Puck one final kiss on the cheek. "You better come back, or else…"

"Or else you'll send the wrath of Henry Grimm?" Puck said nervously glancing at Henry. Henry let out a grumble that actually sounded more like a growl.

"Yup," I said tears already escaping my eyes again.

"Ok, then, I'll definitely be back."

He slowly got into the black car. The man, chauffer I guess, got in. He cranked up the the radio…wow, fate really had it in for me today…the song _God Gave Me You_ by Blake Shelton blaring. I started to feel tears fall down my cheeks. Then quickly wiped them away. I had my first boyfriend. I also wasn't one for cliché moments…this totally was.

Even though this day brought me and Puck so much closer, I still hate the color of army green.


	2. Just a Dream

**A/N**: I know, I know, you're all like…what is_ she_ doing back here, but I decided to make this a two-shot! Aren't you proud of me? Well, anyway me and Cat were brain storming in our dreams last night and came up with this…fantabulous chapter. I hope you all love it. I took your advice! It's all going to be in Sabrina's POV.

**Chapter 2:**

SPOV

It had been two years since Puck was gone. He was supposed to be coming home now, and he was, just not the way I had expected.

I sat in the funeral parlor, staring at the American flag folded on my lap. The mourning ceremony was about to begin. A tear slipped out of my eye. I quickly brushed it away- I was going to be brave, for Puck. It's funny how my life always seems to resemble a song. _This is Just a Dream_ by Carrie Underwood slipped into the back of my mind. This definitely wasn't a dream, no matter how hard I wished, he wouldn't wake up.

I glanced around the room. The rest of the family was on their way here. I wanted to say my good-bye with no prying eyes around. No words of comfort could heal this wound.

I slowly stood up, brushing invisible specks of dirt of my black dress. I set the flag on the chair I had been sitting on and walked up to the black coffin. It had orange flame designs all over the rim. It was specially tailored for Puck- he would've liked that.

On top of the casket was a picture of Puck in his most dashing pose. I couldn't help but let a small, sad smile escape onto my lips. This definitely was what he wanted- he told me himself. Well, I'm_ not_ making that museum.

I stepped towards the small table to my left, on it was sitting Kraven the Deceiver, his wooden sword, and his flute. I picked up Kraven and held him to my chest.

I turned my attention back towards the casket now. I placed the picture onto the table and slipped open the lid of the casket. I didn't notice my eyes were shut and I was holding my breath.

There, in the casket, was…nothing. I rubbed my eyes, how could there be nothing? I lost my boyfriend and they didn't even have the decency to send me the body! I fell to the floor, but no tears would come. I had cried them all.

From the corner of my eye I saw someone slip quietly into the room.

At first no words would come, but then when I reminded myself that there was no body, a new wave of anger hit me and I found the words. "If you haven't noticed, this _isn't_ the right time. Leave, would you?"

A man's voice came from the figure of the person I had previously spotted," Glad to know you missed me Grimm."

I immediately recognized the voice and spun around. My mind was buzzing. First I thought, _Ghost? No. I know what this is. Prank. Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. It was a PRANK!_

I stood up and stared at him for a minute. It was him right? Yes, it was definitely him. I broke the silence with a simple word. "You." Not what I was going for, but it would work.

I needed to touch him to know it was true. I walked up to about a foot away from where he was standing. I reached out to him and pinched his nose. A frown spreading over my face.

"What, you disappointed it didn't honk?" He questioned, a smirk playing with his features.

"And what if I am?" I retorted. He didn't respond so I continued, "I'm so glad you didn't die out there," I whispered. I wrapped him in a hug and went on my tip-toes to say something in his ear, "No I can do the honors myself."

He pulled away and looked at me like I had three heads. What? Could I not be mad that he had played yet another prank on me? I went to do so, elbow him in the stomach, but he grabbed my arm before I could. He was already holding my other wrist anticipating what I would try to do next.

"Originally I was going to hide in the coffin and then pop out during the ceremony. You got lucky, I wasn't expecting you to come early."

Since he had immobilized both my arms I wrapped my leg around the back of his own and tugged powerfully, bringing us both down in the process. Now I was on top and had the upper hand.

"I cannot believe you, you moron! I thought you were dead and you just…you just…" I couldn't find the words and tears started to escape my eyes again. He pulled me down into a hug. I pushed myself off of him though, breaking the hug. Even I was surprised by that action.

I sat up onto the wooden floor and stared at him. It was almost like I was seeing a new person. I had just started to realize that he might be really gone, and now…this happened. He had grown a bit more during the two years. And he even had a five o'clock shadow, which I thought looked a little silly. His eyes gleamed with knowledge that I know he wished he didn't have.

_Wait until I tell the others,_ I thought, _Wait, th_e _others! _ Well…now that I think about it…where were they? It was 10:30. The funeral was supposed to start now. Were they in on it, too? Those butt-faces! I shook my head of my thoughts and jumped up.

"Excuse me," I told Puck, "I have to go murder my family now."

Puck looked distraught for a second, then brightened up.

"Wait for a second." I looked at him impatiently.

"What?"

He muttered something unintelligible then pulled himself onto one knee. He pulled out a bunch of flash cards and looked up at me. The pile was at thick as my thumb.

"What on earth…I have to go see the rest of the family, Puck!"

"Can you hold these for me?" He handed me the cards.

"Uh, ok…" I took them and stepped backwardly.

"I can't read them if you're that far away!" he complained.

"Grandma needs glasses?" I taunted.

He huffed and obediently– like the good doggy I am- stepped forward.

He breathed out slowly and started, "Dear Sabrina, I…" He trailed off. "Next card, please."

I rolled my eyes and he said, "Oh, Sabrina's got some attitude."

"Oh shut up fairy boy." I changed cards and he started again.

"Have loved you since…" He stopped again, figuring this was the end of the card I changed again. "We first met. What type of crap is this? Uncle Jake, I'm gonna sue!"

"Puck can we get on with this?" I guess it hadn't actually sunk in what he was saying.

"Uh, fine. Take this will yah?" He handed me a little jewelry box. My eyes bulged.

"Puck is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is." He rolled his eyes like I was the stupidest person on the planet.

My mind was reeling. "Isn't it a little…soon?"

"Hey, I just spent two years in a war, and lived to talk about it! I'm living life in the fast lane." I snorted. This was classic Puck right here. "So, will you? Please? You can consider it…are you done yet? I want an answer!"

I play pondered. I loved toying with him. "Well, I'll have to ask my parents…especially Dad."

"Already taken care off. He has a new found love for me. I mean, give him a couple rare baseball cards from 1865 and he forgets all debts!" I giggled at his childish behaviour.

"Well…I mean, it's a big commitment…" I drew this out for another two minutes until he was on his knees and begging me.

"Come on Sabrina! Don't do this to me!" I looked down and he had his best puppy dog face on.

"Well, ok." He jumped up and did a little fist pump in the air. I grabbed him and hugged him tight. Then I pulled back and socked him in the nose. He cried in pain, holding his nose in disbelief.

"But I swear, do that again and you will find yourself decapitated," I said in a dangerously low voice. He nodded quickly, tending his now bruising nose. I stocked off making my dramatic exit.

THE END

**A/N:** Well, did you hate it? Did you love it? I got 10 reviews for my last chapter, which I think is friggin' awesome! Well, farewell my friendly strangers!

PS: Do you see the review button? Would you so kindly click it with your mouse and leave a little note? It could even be just 2 words!

~Red


End file.
